In The Shade Of A Summer Forest
by Aozoran
Summary: AU: What if Conrart had died during the events of "Conrad's Arm"? What kind of affect would it have on Yuuri? All Yuuri knows is that all he has left is the aching, desperate love he has for his Knight and the single chance to change things... ConYuu
1. Part 1: An Empty Corridor

**Author's Note: This story is a 'What if' of my brain's creation. XD Its a private challenge about what would happen to Yuuri if Conrart actually had died in episode 27 "Conrad's Arm". This is going to be one of my time travel fics, I really live playing around with time. This story will incorporate part of the events of episode 52 "Conrart Standing Tall", and also through to the battle of Luttenberg and afterwards. Its an interesting little story that will probably be about 4-6 parts long if people like it.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing but Jenner.**

* * *

><p>O never harm the dreaming world,<br>the world of green, the world of leaves,  
>but let its million palms unfold<br>the adoration of the trees.

It is a love in darkness wrought  
>obedient to the unseen sun,<br>longer than memory, a thought  
>deeper than the graves of time.<p>

The turning spindles of the cells  
>weave a slow forest over space,<br>the dance of love, creation,  
>out of time moves not a leaf,<br>and out of summer, not a shade.

-Kathleen Raine, _Vegetation_, CollectedPoems, 1956

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

"Wait Yuuri!"

The dark haired Maou burst through one of the doorways and out into the faint wash of first light. His chest heaving, he rushed down the stairs attempting to keep as quiet as possible, even though he was hurrying. The cloak swirled around his shoulders, the silky fabric almost reaching his boots, the faint scent of Conrart clinging to the rich dark grey-blue length of it as the hood lightly brushed against his nose.

"WAIT!"

He sprinted across the yard, ignoring the startled gasp of a maid, when he darted in front of her. His head twisted back slightly over one shoulder, glancing back to see the bright glint of blonde somewhere behind him and a flash of frilly, frothy pink. For once he did fear Wolfram catching him, he knew what would happen the moment someone caught sight of what he had taken. Conrart's sword thumped heavily against one thigh, the blade hidden by the length of the cloak.

"YUURI!"

The Maou rested against one of the high walls, his fingers clenching into fists as he heard Wolfram calling him again and again, some of the guards becoming aware of the Lord's worried tone.

"I won't go back." He breathed softly, his eyes closing tightly and his head pressed back against the wall, dark lashes dropping and brushing against his cheeks as pain flared across his pale features. "I can't. Not... not until I've found the ones responsible." A deep stabbing pain cut right through him at the last glimpse of Conrart he had, the man being cut down by the enemy within the burning church. The echoes of his own screams of the man's name still ringing in his ears.

"Your Majesty!" Gunter's voice joined Wolfram's. Guards already calling and searching the surrounding buildings for him.

No matter the stab of guilt he felt in abandoning his duties, he could not bear the thought that Conrart Weller's murderers were still free, that they were still walking in the world of the living while the bright presence of his protector had been extinguished. His heart had been torn out that day, nothing and no one had been able to ease the deadly ache that centred in his chest where that life giving organ had once beat.

"Yuuri please! This is no time for games...!"

A bitter laugh escaped Yuuri as he finally found the old door he had been looking for, his hand curling around the roughly crafted knob hidden beneath the thick clinging ivy. Twisting it, the hinges thankfully didn't squeak as it opened, allowing him to slip into the passageway that ran beneath the castle. The Maou carefully slipped a key from a pocket and fitted it into the lock on the inside of the door, hearing the mechanism engage before he retreated into the darkness.

_"No __one __but __a __select __handful __of __the __guards __know __this __is __here. __If __you __ever __need __to __run, __Yuuri, __take __this __way __out."_ He could still see Conrart's broad shoulders before him, the torch light washing over the man's tawny skin.

A slight tingle rippled its way up along his spine and Yuuri stopped in the middle of the dark tunnel shadows spread out before him as a faint light spilled in from behind him. Soundless footsteps sent tiny vibrations through the wood flooring beneath his feet, his lips pressed together knowing well exactly who it was behind him.

"I'm leaving, Yozak." His voice was a soft whisper, stoic and almost cold. The usual tone of the light hearted boy having melted into the commanding one of the Maou. Conrart's death had stripped him of something and left him a changed man, though he still hadn't grown into his body, he was a man, his features no longer that of a child.

"Highness... this is not advisable. The Kingdom..."

"Can function just as well without me, than with me at present." Obsidian eyes chilled as they turned to regard the amber haired warrior who stood only a few feet away from him. "I need to do this, Yozak. If I am to find any measure of peace, I need to look into the faces of those who took him from me and know that they had been brought to justice for his murder."

"Let me come with you, Majesty." Yozak stepped forwards, his blue eyes taking in the face of the young man who had grown in the last half dozen months right before his eyes. Yuuri was no longer who everyone had begun to know, this man was the Maou, someone who commanded respect and knew his own power. "Please..."

"No." The black inky orbs studied the soldier's face for one long minute in silence. "I appreciate all that you have done for me, Yozak, in his stead." One hand dropped down to the pummel of Conrart's blade, stroking over the cool hilt for a moment, remembering the hours of lessons he had forced himself to take with Yozak and Gunter as his teachers. He might still be a novice, but he had enough skills to protect himself and no longer fear duelling in battle. "But this I need to do alone. They have need of you here."

"I promised him I would guard your back..." The soldier took another step forwards, hesitating and feeling a prickle of apprehension slide up along his spine. "I swore I would..."

"You can't replace him." Even though he knew the words weren't quite right, his jaw clenched and he straightened, his raven locks curling about his face beneath the edge of the hood. "No one can replace him. I loved him, Yozak. I did not realise the true extent of my feelings until he was taken away from me." His jaw clenched sharply, shoulders stiffening and he flinched away from the soothing touch Yozak was trying to provide. "The day I lost him was the day my innocence truly died. I am tired of seeing those I care about being hurt for my sake. I will not risk the lives of those around me for my selfish desires."

"He was my friend... I... Yuuri, I need to go."

_"I will never leave you on your own."_

He could still hear Conrart's promise echoing in his ears, his hands clenched sharply, fingers nails digging into his palms, almost drawing blood. "I had the power to protect him." Guilt burned in those dark eyes, a raw wound that nothing could seem to ease, no number of words could close. "But I was afraid. I cowered like a cornered dog, whimpering and _whining_."

"You were overwhelmed." The man whispered softly in response, stopping in his tracks as he gazed into those haunted eyes.

"I have stopped entire _armies_!" A snarl escaped his lips, anger flaring within his chest, burning like coals in his belly. "Yet... I..." A rather foul curse escaped his lips, his head dipping and his shoulders sagging for only a moment. "I could not protect what mattered most to me."

"Don't do this on your own."

"Goodbye, Yozak." And he turned away from the man, unable to meet those blue eyes and moved off into the darkness. And in those deep shadows, several tears streaked down his cheeks, still hearing Yozak calling for him to come back, but respecting his decision enough not to follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Forests, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Every breath spilled out of him in a puff of white that clouded into the air before him. With each inhale, it felt as if needles were tearing through his lungs, cutting away even more of him than had already been removed by the loss of Conrart Weller from his life. The horse moved swiftly through the darkened forest, the animal far more sure footed than Yuuri could have been in the pitch blackness.

One leather clad fist coiled tightly in reins, his other rested lightly on the hilt of his sword, wary of every noise that slipped through the underbrush of the forest around him. He could still hear the distant clamour of Covenant Castle, which stood bright and illuminated over the tops of the trees. Some part of him felt a pang of guilt for what he was doing, guilt over the course of action he was taking, yet he knew it could only be this way. For the last six months, he had been the Maou for his people, he had strived to do all that had been asked of him with no more complaints. Not a single word of protest had escaped him.

But he finally had the information he had sort after, he had found out who had taken Conrart from him and the names of the men responsible echoed within his mind. His hand lightly stroked against the neck of the mount he rode, regretting the fact that he had been forced to leave Ao behind. Money, provisions, his weapon, maps and passage already booked on one of the cargo ships. He had already organised for the boat to meet him away from the usual docks to prevent Gwendal from finding him at the main port of the Great Demon Kingdom.

Drawing on the reins of his horse, he stilled the mount, his head turning to the side, aware of the half dozen men who were moving through the trees. His head twisted slightly to regard the man who stood there in the pool of moonlight that shimmered down between the branches of the trees. The man's brown uniform easily gave him away as one of Conrart Weller's personal soldiers, his head tipped back to regard the Maou with a silent glance of understanding.

"Jenner." He greeted softly, actually being able to offer an honest smile, even though it was small, it came from his heart. These men had become Yuuri's own personal escort, the Maou wanting to hold close that which had been important to Conrart.

"All that you have requested has been done, my Lord." Jenner responded, his grey eyes warming a little at the sight of the younger man wearing Conrart's cloak. His hand lightly reaching out to rest his palm against the horse's shoulder, patting the mount lightly. "Is there nothing more we can do for you, my Lord?" There was a note of hope in the man's tone, his expression showing that he wanted to be able to accompany the Maou, to be of greater service in some fashion or another.

"Return to your families." He whispered softly. "Return home for a time, Jenner, appreciate what each of you has... for it is our families... those we love that truly are the heart of all we are."

"I will send the men back, Sire." Fingers combed back through dark brown locks, his grey eyes lingering on the Maou's face. "But may I accompany you until you meet the ship. I... I wish to see you safely on your way, Sire."

Yozak had asked him almost the exact same thing, yet, Jenner knew that Yuuri Shibuya needed to do this on his own. "Your presence would be a comfort." His head tipped forwards slightly, before Jenner was soon mounting on a horse that had been drawn out of the shadows of the forest, the two men soon heading further into the darkness.

A storm gathered on the horizon, a distant rumble of thunder spilling across the valley and mountains surrounding the Demon Capital.

* * *

><p>Driving rain pounded the two riders, almost knocking them off their mounts. The trees swung wildly, their branches flailing back and forth, the trunks groaning in protest of the raw power of the storm that had prowled at the edges of evening and had finally blanketed the entire world. The only light in the pitch black of the forest was the brilliant bolts of gold that jaggedly cut the sky.<p>

"We must turn back!" Jenner's voice was barely audible above the roar of the storm, thunder crashing again and again, almost making them both deaf and soaking them to the bone.

Icy needles slammed into Yuuri's face, chilling his flesh, seeping into his soul and numbing him all the way through. Magic filled the air, its raw potential rubbing at each of Yuuri's nerves. It called to him, seductive and promising to ease the terribly pain that gnawed at the Maou's heart.

"_SIRE_!"

"Go back." His voice was as harsh as the storm and Jenner stilled the moment he heard the clear words, his grey eyes worried. "Return to the Castle."

"My Lord!"

"Leave me."

Something was here, something had come to stop him and it almost made him smile. The wind screamed, the forest uncoiling its claws, its jaws spreading wide and sending Jenner's horse into a blind panic. The man's cry of surprise was swallowed by the storm, when the mount turned and fled back along the path it had taken along the winding trail. The soldier desperately clung to the creature's back, knowing that if he was unseated it would mean his death at the speed he was travelling.

He felt the presence more than saw it, his jaw clenching as his entire expression darkened at the thought that his being would decide to block his path. "Do not stand in my way." His voice echoed amongst the trees, gaze dropping to meet a pair of intense blue eyes that almost seemed to glow in the dark, dangerous and shadowed.

Shinou stood like a perfectly proportioned statue, his blonde locks untouched by the pelting rain that had soaked Yuuri all the way through to the bone. The wind past straight through him, the branches not scratching at the man's face, even though they swayed violently with the howling screams of the storm. A dark shadow flickered around him, like a candle flame caught in a breeze, flaring and dimming while it coiled it's sickening tendrils around Shinou's body. **"You ****belong ****to ****me."**

The Maou actually laughed at that, raven eyes so dark that they seemed to be part of the night, while he nudged the horse forwards, unafraid of the monster that had summoned up the storm. "I belong to no one."

**"You will learn your place."**

Lightning split the sky open, bright and blinding, yet Yuuri didn't flick away as the bolt of energy split a nearby tree, his grip on reins remained tight, preventing the frightened horse from bolting. "I will not be bent to your desires. I have proved my capability in doing just that." His free arm spread out from his body, gesturing towards his surroundings and lifting his jaw slightly, an act of defiance against a force that had sort to control him. "You know as well as I that you do not have the power to force me to return to Covenant Castle or to Earth."

Shinou had tried time and again to send him home, yet Yuuri's stubbornness and force of will had prevented it each time he had felt the desperate tug on his body attempting to pull him back and through to a world that no longer made any sense to him. He had made a decision to remain in the Great Demon Kingdom, to remain in the world that had struck a deep chord within him. His family wouldn't even notice his absence with the rapidly different time streams between the two worlds.

**"Do not challenge me, Child. You do not realise with what powers you play."**

A rough laugh escaped Yuuri at that, his hand turning palm upwards as rain collected in the palm of his gloved hand. Tiny water serpents began to uncoil from within the water droplets, coiling up over his arm, their mouths open in hissing displays of rage. "I realise that I'm a weapon to you. I know why I was forged, why _you_ made me." He knew well the reason he had been created by Shinou's meddling in the life of Lady Susannah Julia Von Wincott. "I was to be your vessel." It sickened him.

He knew well the forces that Shinou had been playing with. The seals on the boxes beginning to crack and fracture. They had been gathered painstakingly over the six months he had remained in the Great Demon Kingdom and ventured into several other nations for short trips when he knew his presence had been required. Also, fate hadn't gone the direction it had meant to. Ken Murata had said as much to him on several occasions.

_"This is not what was meant to be."_

"But in the end, I was given another value. I was placed upon this world to love Conrart Weller, that is my reason for existing." His eyes challenged Shinou to contradict him.

Blue eyes softened for a moment, the darkness that clouded the clear colour retreating only for a moment. **"His ****death ****was ****unfortunate."**

"Unfortunate?" Yuuri snarled the word, rage surging hot and fast through his veins, his guilt and regret tangling up around it, knotting together and making it almost impossible to breath. The forest reflected Yuuri's emotions, the trees and branches fairly trembling with rage and pain, battered by the storm and by the emotions of the Maou. "His death stains my hands and you act as if his existence has had no meaning other than to serve your purposes. He was the deliverer of my soul, the one who held me close to his heart and never once gave up on me despite how I stumbled."

Gunter had told him the story of how Conrart had carried Julia's soul to Earth and allow Yuuri to be born to be Maou. There had never been a choice for Yuuri, no one had ever truly asked him if he had wanted the power that had been given to him. His destiny had been decided and forced by the will and machinations of Shinou.

"Ken Murata is handling the three Boxes in our possession, the search for the last is still continuing. I am not necessary in this, it is best that I as a Key remain away from the Boxes." Lips pressed together and he urged the horse forwards, his entire body trembling with the sheer force of his emotions that had been unleashed and no longer responded to the hard won command he had over them.

**"You will return to Covenant Castle."**

The wind shrieked, battering the horse and knocking the beast to his knees, almost crushing Yuuri beneath its soaked body. The young man was rubbing a hand across its head, soothing it with his power, desperate to keep the creature calm. Mud streaked his clothes, covering him from head to toe, staining his clothes, even as the water was pounding over his exposed face and neck.

"YOU DO NOT COMMAND ME!" Yuuri Shibuya staggered to his feet, the wind battering him as the ground began to vibrate with the force of the energy being drawn into the area. His raven eyes blazed with defiance, feeling the dark claws of Shinou's power attempting to seep into his body, scratching at his senses and desperate to get inside his mind. It was starving for the raw emotions that swamped the Maou. The grief and guilt drawing it in like a moth to a flame. "I am the forest. I weather the storm, I survive the fire, I endure."

The hungry black fingers clawed across the ground, a living breathing evil that seeped out of Shinou.

"Conrart." Yuuri whispered softly, feeling the brush of something against the edges of his mind, the soft caress of fingers against his chilled and numb skin. His head turned upwards and he felt the cold rain slide down over his face, tracing across his lips as he felt the darkness continue to gather around him.

_"Watch the morning light burn away the darkness, is it not beautiful, Yuuri?"_

Tears slowly trickled down the young man's cheeks at the sound of Conrart's voice filling his ears, the touch of a strong calloused hand against his shoulder as he and Conrart had once stood on the wall of the Castle and gazed out at the rising sun, watching the dark shadows that pooled over the land be chased away by brilliant rays of sunlight.

**"Let ****me ****taste ****your ****rage." **Such hunger filled Shinou's words, blue eyes were clouded completely over by crimson streaked grey, staring at him with a desire to touch the living shadows that lurked within Yuuri's own soul. **"Your ****grief... ****oh ****such..." **All the vestiges of what had once been Shinou melted away as the Originators that had been trapped within Shinou's body surfaced, having clawed their way out, hungry for something to feed them after being confined within Shinou's very soul.

The edge was there.

The division between good and evil, the point where grey turned into black. Yuuri had been walking right towards that edge, right towards the point where he might just end up falling over the edge and right into the darkness that offered to consume everything within him and edge the pain that had burnt his heart.

Striking out against Shinou in anger would only allow the darkness to slip in under his defences and claim what it had come for, _him, _body and soul. And so he reached for that part of himself that hadn't been tainted black by his sorrow and anguish, that part where his love for Conrart still resided, the single thing that kept him breathing, that kept his heart beating. Closing his eyes against the darkness, his hands lifted, even though he could almost feel Shinou's fingers brush his own.

Reaching into the light, he bathed his powers in its glow, burying himself within the security of that emotion, in the memory of Conrart's arms sliding around his body. The comfort that the strong warm presence had always provided him with. Releasing for those few moments the darker emotions that plagued him, he grasped his love with both hands and held on.

"I love you, Conrart. Nothing will ever change that." Swallowing against the lump that was forming in his throat, he stood there in mud streaked clothing, rain pounding down over him.

Light ignited within him, brilliant and all consuming, spreading outwards from him, burning away the dark tendrils that had attempted to reach him. The bubble of energy seared away the shadows, the air filling with steaming mists of evaporating rain that hissed against the barrier. Shinou's face was illuminated by the harsh radiance, eyes glinting crimson as darkness swept forwards from his hands.

The two forces collided with the power of nuclear weapon, exploding outwards around the two unnaturally powerful beings.

In that blinding moment, Yuuri swore he could feel Conrart's arms wrapping around him, shielding him from the force of the blast, tucking his face in close to a warm shoulder and sheltering him. His body was flung backwards as was Shinou. The young man's body slammed against the trunk of one of the trees, limbs flailing slightly before he was caught up again by the secondary shockwave and tossed through the air like a battered doll.

His head struck hard against a branch, and finally everything went black as Shinou screamed as the purifying fire continued to eat away at the darkness that had so long ago become a part of Shinou.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this! If you do... I'll try to get another chapter up within a few days.<strong>


	2. Part 2: The Soldier's Kiss

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter, this week has been extremely busy! Hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter up tomorrow! Who knows. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. **

**Hope you like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Forests, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Pain exploded just behind his closed eyelids, searing its way across his temple and into his hairline. His clothes were soaked and crusted with thick layers of mud that was streaked crimson in places with crimson where it trickled down from the deep gash that ran across his temple. With a hiss, obsidian eyes opened sharply, his fingers curling and flexing in the surprisingly cool, dry grass just beneath him.

Warm sunlight flickered through the branches overhead, casting a dappled golden glow over his trembling body. Something surprisingly soft and silky lightly brushed against the back of his fingers, nuzzling against them lightly and the puff of heated air and soft nicker told him that the horse had come through relatively unscathed. Yuuri Shibuya could definitely say his battered and bruised body had been through one experience he didn't ever want to repeat. Every part of him felt as if it had been stretched and yanked painfully apart and stitched back together by someone who had no idea what they were doing.

A light breeze lightly brushed across his cheeks, cooling his already numbed skin and actually drawing a shiver out of him. It was a long time before Yuuri could even consider moving, his entire body protesting his slow movements, his hand lifting to cover the deep gash and felt hot clotted blood leak wetly from between his filthy fingers.

The scents of summer filled the air around him, making Yuuri's brows draw together in utter confusion. It had been early winter, the cold rain numbing against his body, yet now trees stood in bright green swaths around him. To his own surprise as his head turned, he actually recognised his surrounds as being those close to Covenant Castle, the thick Autri Trees clustered around the glade he had ended up in familiar to his dazed mind.

He felt like he was in a drunken daze, nothing quite seeming real to his shattered mind.

Yuuri didn't even realise he had managed to sprawl himself over the saddle of his horse, the mount instinctively heading back towards home, taking the bleeding and filthy Maou with him. Swaying, the young man's fingers curled tightly about the pummel of the saddle, holding onto it as tightly as he could, knuckles white with stress and strain.

Blood soaked through his clothing, the long slashes in his body having been caused by the rough beating he had had when he had been thrown by the blast of his and Shinou's powers colliding. The skin across where he had been exposed on his arms, hands and face was slowly beginning to blister from the heat that had touched them. He looked like something that had just stepped out of a war zone, his clothes still soaked through, water still dripping from his hair despite the heat of the day. Shivers wracked him, his entire body feeling numb still, awareness eluding him.

Yuuri did not see the castle walls as he approached, even though they rose up to overshadow him. His body was jostled by the horse's movements, his chin bouncing against his collarbone, his obsidian eyes half rolled up into his head beneath the cloak that still hung around him.

He did not see the guards beginning to swarm around him, his entire body trembling as crimson droplets spattered the horse's wet coat as it dripped from the deep gash across his brow. The horse almost reared when guards rapidly approached them, its head lifting and pulling away from the hands that reached to catch at the halter. It's whinnying protests almost managed to draw Yuuri out of his stooped, his eyes sweeping across the guards that surrounded him.

"Hold him." One of the guards shouted, attempting to grasp the water slicked leather of the reins.

"What's all this commotion?" A tall man appeared from around the side of the building, his long strides easily carrying him towards the horse and rider that had just arrived.

"Look here." A hand touched against the hilt of the sword buckled visibly at Yuuri's waist, the style close to that of some of Conrart's own men. "We'll call for a doctor."

Yuuri's head lifted at the sound of Conrart's voice, his dark eyes wild, his chest heaving as he struggled to breath. Exhaustion had sapped the last of what strength he had had after the battle with Shinou. Gaze twisting towards the source of the wonderful sound, obsidian met cinnamon for a long moment and a choked sound escaped from between Yuuri's lips, his entire body shaking so hard with the force of his emotions. Tears escaped the corners of his eyes at the sight of the man he loved, whole and uninjured.

"Conrart." He breathed the man's name, one partially blistered and mud streaked hand reaching for the man. The simple motion unbalanced him, his entire body listing sideways and he slipped right back off the saddle of the horse.

Conrart's arms caught the younger man, feeling the slight weight of him resting in his arms as he slowly eased Yuuri a little to the ground. His heart jolted at the sight of wide extremely dark eyes staring up at him with wonder and a soul deep love that nothing could quite explain. Yet, one blink and the emotions evaporated to be replaced by raw pain as it his body trembled with the force of what he had endured. Yuuri's face turned and pressed into the hollow of Conrart's throat, entire body trembling with the force of his longing for the man who held him.

Yuuri's hand curled into the strikingly blue fabric that rested just beneath his cheek, desperate not to let go. His lips brushed against warm skin, tasting the faintest traces of salt that lingered there. His soaked body dampened Conrart's uniform, his raven locks were plastered back with thick mud that disguised the rich raven colour, the usual dye having been washed out by the force of the rain.

"Don't leave me." It was a hoarse plea from Yuuri, tears streaking down his cheeks, stinging his ravaged, blistered skin. "Please..." A rough sob escaped his lips, his fingers trembling, even though his grip was white knuckled, his fingers could barely grasp onto the sodden wool. "I don't want..." Fine black lashes flickered down and hid his dark eyes for a moment. "...love..." And his eyes rolled up into his head, body falling limply into the arms of a man who had long ago won his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Cinnamon eyes gazed down into the dirt streaked face of the young man who had fallen straight into his arms, one hand lifted to brush the sopping wet mud streaked locks away from the closed eyes. Swallowing hard, the sight of the young man touched something deep within Conrart that he had never quite felt before, a surge of protectiveness burned up through him, his arms tightening a little more around the stranger. Two mysteries presented themselves for his interest, the first being the identity of the wounded soldier, the second being how had the young man gotten so wet. The river was a far distance and the thick woollen clothes should have started to dry by now, yet they hadn't. Even the horse was smeared with mud and wet soil along its sides and legs, its mane practically dripping.

His gaze dropped down to the hand that was still clutching at his jacket, the fingers clenched white at the knuckles, despite the obvious pain the soldier must be in his grip never wavered in its intensity. Had anyone ever held onto him like that, clinging to him for protection?

Shifting the younger man's weight in his arms, he hooked his free arm beneath the soldier's knees, lifting the surprisingly light weight of him upwards, cradling him close against the warmth of his chest.

"Give him to me, Captain." Yozak approached Conrart, already directing the horse to be taken to the stables, cleaned and checked over. The amber-blonde's arms reached out towards the brown haired officer, offering to take the thin soldier from him. "I'll take him to see Lady Von Wincott."

"No." His voice was sharp and clipped, his jaw clenching as his arms immediately pulled the shivering body more tightly to him. Cinnamon eyes darkened with surprisingly warning when his own gaze met startled azure blue. "I will tend to his wounds, bid Lady Julia see me in my quarters."

"Yes, Captain." Though both of his brows remained lifted right up into his hairline as he watched Conrart retreat without another word of explanation or courtesy, ignoring all who attempted to get in his way. "Well... I never."

* * *

><p>Conrart sat on the edge of his bed, one hand brushing back the surprisingly fine raven locks that spread out around a pale face, the long locks curling down to the young man's shoulders in silky waves. One side of the soldier's face was badly blistered, the skin red and extremely tender, the redness extended down over the slender line of his throat, before resuming at his forearms and down across both hands as if they had been lifted to shield his face from the force of whatever had caught him full in the face.<p>

A fingertip lightly touched against the newly tied bandage that wound around the dark head and across the stitched up gash that ran the length of the boy's cheek and up to his temple and hairline. The wounds were surprising, more punctures made by wood and large welting bruises that stripped the now bandaged chest.

"Where did you come from?" Swallowing hard after a moment, he traced his fingertip down across the smoothness of the unburnt cheek, lingering against the corner of those surprisingly inviting lips. Heat scorched the length of Conrart Weller's body, an attraction that seared him from the inside out seeing the half clothed frame stretched out amongst the sheets of his own bed. "Who hurt you?" And if he ever got a name from those lips he would hunt down those responsible and make sure they regretted every laying a hand on this young man.

A soft sleepy sigh escaped Yuuri while his body shifted restlessly amongst the sheets, dark eyes the colour of pitch black onyx slowly drifted open. A half smile tugged at the young man's lips the moment his gaze managed to focus on the handsome face that hovered above his own. "...Conrart..." It was a happy murmur, his body attempting to roll, not quite aware of the pain that would soon be surging back up through still cold numbed limbs. "Missed... you..."

Brows pressed together at that, Conrart's mouth opening to respond to that particular statement, but he couldn't quite find the words to answer the man's statement. Yet, his heart thrilled to hear the sound of his name spoken like that, as if to this stranger he mattered, that he, Conrart Weller, had true value for who and what he was. "Rest." He soothed softly, giving into the temptation of sliding his fingers through the long raven strands, feeling them cling to his fingers. "Close your eyes for me and rest."

A warm thumb traced a path against Yuuri's chilled cheek, his other hand drawing the thick blankets up around the shivering body, being careful of the blistered hands that were lightly applied with salve to help ease the burns.

"You... you won't... leave... will you?" Obsidian eyes drifted shut slowly, the lashes flickering for a moment, parting just slightly to gaze up at him with longing filling their exposed depths. "I've... missed you... I... ached..." A single tear streaked down from the corner of one eye and seared the side of Conrart's thumb.

"I will be here when you awaken again." His heart clenched at the vivid and tantalising emotions that were revealed in those simple words. Those words for _him_. The look in those obsidian eyes that could see right through him made him very aware that this soldier knew exactly who he was. There was no mistaken identity. "You have my promise."

The young man relaxed at that, lips parting as his breath slowly went from the ragged hitch of slightly broken soundless sobs to the even rise and fall of sleep. The tormented features of the soldier smoothing into a relaxed and contented mask under Conrart's light caresses of those silky strands.

A soft knock sounded at the door made Conrart actually start, his head whipping around as he hastily withdrew his hand, back straightening. "Come."

The door swung open slowly, Lady Susannah Julia Von Wincott standing in the opening, a bowl resting in one elegant hand, her sightless eyes seeming to take in the surroundings even though they could not even catch a glimpse of shadow and air. "Sir Weller." She greeted warmly, though her brows pressed together slightly, concern flickering across her expression.

Reluctantly Conrart stood, his eyes flickering back to where the young man lay sprawled out in the centre of his bed, raven locks striking against the white linins. Crossing over to Julia, he stretched out a hand to taking the one that hovered before the lady, the officer carefully drawing her into the room and allowing the door to shut behind her. "How is he?"

"He awakened a short while ago, he seemed partially lucid." Conrart was disinclined to say more about exactly what the younger man had said, wanting to guard that private moment as jealousy as a lover would. His mind kept those treasured words close, protecting them as he was his charge, standing between Julia and the bed. Large body almost vibrating with his need to do something, anything to protect what had been placed into his care, he forced the fierce emotions back, desperate to calm them.

"That is good news considering that head wound. Were you able to find out who he is?"

Conrart remained silent at that, glancing back towards the bed, his body trembling slightly with the force of his emotions. He didn't understand it, the mere sight of that pale face turned his heart upside down and shook him right to his bones. Privately he wondered exactly what had gotten into him, he had never been possessive about anyone, not a lover or a friend. No one and nothing had ever inspired such... sharp biting feelings from deep within his battered and broken heart.

"Sir Weller?" Julia's fingers lightly touched against his broad chest, encountering the slightly damp cotton of Conrart's shirt, her face turning upwards as if to study his face. "What is it?"

And her honest concern fractured his control which had already been dangerously shaken by the sweet whispers of that warm honey voice that had come from an even more beautiful source. "He said my name... He looked up at me... and..." Shaking his head once, he roughly ran a hand through shaggy brown locks, sending them out wildly across his forehead and cheeks. "Julia... by _Shinou_... he looked at me as if... I mattered."

Her palm smoothed down in a reassuring touch against his strong solid chest, her lips turning up at the corners. "It's a good feeling, isn't it?"

Conrart's brows lifted at that, his jaw clenching in uncertainty before he finally reached up and covered her hand with his own, squeezing it softly in quiet gratitude for the fact that she could provide such reassurance without mocking him like many others had. "I am not worth of such... yet I want to hold tightly to his words."

"Adalbert is like that for me." Julia's mouth spread into a smile, unable to help the delight that filled her at the thought of her betrothed. For all his brutality at times, there was such a gentleness about Adalbert when he was with her that it touched her heart. There was a piece of Adalbert that was just hers. "There is a part of him that he only shows me... and I treasure that trust that he places in me to never hurt him."

There was a hint of sadness in Julia's expression, as if a silent weight was resting on her soul, a secret that coloured everything she said and did.

"Julia?" He asked softly, but she shook her head, offering him a tender smile.

"Do not worry yourself, Sir Weller. I am well." Proffering the bowl to Conrart, she gave him a reassuring look. "This should have those burns cleared up by morning. They were thankfully not as bad as I thought." And soon she slipped away, leaving Conrart alone with the soldier once more.

"Susannah Julia Von Wincott, she wasn't quite what I expected."

Conrart jerked sharply at the sound of that soft voice, his eyes meeting obsidian ones that studied his every move with such an intensity that it almost sent a shiver skittering up his spine. "What did you expect?"

A flicker of quiet laughter brightened those soulful dark orbs. "I don't quite know." Though his smile faded as quickly as it had come, his hand lifting to lightly touch his head and winced at the painful throb that ran through it as his fingers brushed over the long, deep head wound.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Conrart slowly approached the bed, reaching out one calloused hand to carefully close around the warm fingers and draw they away from the lightly strained bandages that coiled around the younger man's head. An electric shock darted up his arm from where their skin touched, an awareness of each other that left Conrart uncertain as to what to do about the feelings slowly sliding through him. Clenching his jaw, he removed his hand, even though he longed to slide his fingers back into the silky lock and watch that face soften in pleasure at his touch.

"I..." Yuuri's eyes flickered to his surroundings, taking in the room and shifting slowly to sit up, wincing as he did so, but was grateful some of his strength was still left. His magic however had evaporated with the rather short but fierce battle he had had with Shinou. His gaze rested on Conrart, taking in the shirt and pants, and the long silky mass of Conrart's uncropped hair. Eyes flickering over Conrart's face, he looked almost pensive for an instant, before relaxing.

There was no sweeping scar across Conrart's eyebrow and the fact that Julia was alive spoke to the fact that this was _not_ anywhere near the time it had been no more than a handful of hours before.

"I was attacked on my way to the castle." His jaw set, his expression becoming a touch guarded, gaze dropping away from Conrart's face, feeling the burning sting of tears wanting to fall at the sight of the man alive and well no more than a few feet away from him. "I was coming to..."

"A double black on his own... you are something rare..."

The younger man's eyes widened and immediately his hand lifted to the length of his hair, lightly touching the black strands, sighing in quiet frustration over the fact the storm had washed out the dye that he had used. "Trust me that is not the half of it, or at least that's what I think."His fingers lightly pressed against the head wound that throbbed in time with his heartbeat. "I am sorry." Shaking his head, he used his injury as an excuse, anything to prevent any more questions, because he knew that as soon as Conrart asked for more information with that soft voice of his he would crumble. "Everything else..."

Conrart paused at that, sensing that something was being hidden from him, but when those honest obsidian eyes looked back up at him, he couldn't help but swallow and nod in silent understanding of what was being asked of him in that moment. "I understand." Reaching out to squeeze the younger man's unbruised shoulder, his fingers lingered there for a long moment, feeling the skin warm beneath his calloused palm.

And an awkward silence drifted down between them, both unable to speak for all the questions that rattled around in their hearts.

* * *

><p>"Do you want an opponent?" Yuuri shifted from within the shadows, the cloak swaying around his body as he moved forwards into the light of the torches that spilled across the training grounds. The entire castle was soundly tucked into sleep, the only people awake being the guards scattered around Covenant Castle and Conrart. His lips almost quirked at the corners as he sensed another presence off to one side watching over Conrart Weller. Yozak was resting in one of the trees surrounding the open gravelled ground, though hidden in the higher branches, Yuuri could feel the tingle of his presence which had come with months of time spent close to the man.<p>

Conrart paused mid-swing, lifting his head to regard Yuuri for one long moment, his cinnamon eyes reflecting something that Yuuri couldn't quite work out. "You should be in bed."

The corners of Yuuri's lips quirked into a slightly wry smile that warmed after a moment as he swept the hood back and rubbed a hand through the newly dyed locks that fell around his still pale face. "So should you, Conrart."

The Captain's lips actually twitched at that, gaze running the length of Yuuri's body with silent interest. "Considering that you have been sleeping in my bed..."

A flicker of banked hunger glittered in obsidian eyes, a promise that if the other man so much as asked, Yuuri would honestly not resist.

"Very well, I would appreciate the challenge." A hand gestured towards the open ground before him and he watched Yuuri with silent interest, his gaze remaining on that still pale face, the dark eyes holding him captive.

Yuuri nodded slightly, before moving to the correct position, his hand easily drawing the blade out of the scabbard that rested at his waist, his slighter frame shifting to be able to take Conrart's strong blows. They bowed to each other in silent acknowledgement.

Conrart was the first to strike, his blade coming down fast and hard on Yuuri's previously bruised side, but abruptly found his blade blocked with surprising deftness. The swordsman was surprised when each and every one of his parries and strikes was matched by Yuuri's blocks and his own attacks, it was as if the younger man was familiar with Conrart's fighting style. Their blades clanged and metal scraping against metal filled the air.

A strange thrill worked its way down through Yuuri's body, a delight at being able to see the flash of interest and delight flare in those cinnamon eyes as their blades met stroke for stroke. He had wanted to see that, he had always wanted to see that particular expression work its way across Conrart's features, be able to stand his ground against one of the best swordsmen in the world. All the long hours of training and strained muscles was worth it to have this one moment with the man he loved, to know that he could share something like this with him.

"You are skilled." Conrart whispered softly, though his cinnamon eyes held a hint of confusion at the fact that Yuuri seemed to know his own fighting style extremely well.

"I owe it to my teachers, they were very patient with my initial ineptitude."

"Who were they?"

The corners of Yuuri's lips twitched up at that, his obsidian eyes glittering as he ducked a powerful slice of the other man's blade, spinning and deflecting. "That I cannot tell you, Conrart."

"You are a mystery and I still want answers."

"As much as you want them, I cannot provide them. There are some things that are better not said." Because time was something that would exact revenge on those that would attempt to change it. All Yuuri Shibuya could do in that moment was bask in the presence of the man he loved and just share some of the darkest moments in Conrart's life. "Just know that I would guard your back with my very life."

"I have no reason to trust you... yet..." Shaking his head slightly, his jaw clenched slightly as their blades met and they were almost nose to nose for a moment before Yuuri sidestepped allowing their blades to twist and drop knowing he didn't have the physical strength to hold that parry. "I cannot help but do so."

"I have always trusted in you." He responded softly, their blades locking again and sliding sideways, the tips burying themselves in the gravel at their feet.

One large hand suddenly slipped into his long locks, coiling around the back of his head and tugging him forwards those last few inches between them. Conrart's mouth descended on Yuuri's with fierce hunger, practically devouring the younger man. Sword clattering to the ground, his other arm coiled around the man's slender waist, practically dragging him off his feet and against the heated length of Conrart's body. Their mouths and tongues danced together, Yuuri's arms coiling around the strong neck, leaning upwards to deepen the contact as his own blade dropped to the ground.

"I can't get you out of my head." Conrart hissed against Yuuri's kiss-bruised lips, nipping at the lower one and biting down on it in an erotic gesture of possession. "Since the moment you came, I can't think, I can't breathe without wanting a taste of you." Fingers coiling a little more into the silk locks, drawing Yuuri's head back and allowing his mouth to slide against the thundering pulse of the smaller man, his heated breaths washing across flushing skin. "How do you know me? Why is it that every time you speak my name it feels as if you are caressing my very soul with your words?"

"I can't tell you." A moan escaped Yuuri, his dark eyes drifting partially closed as pleasure screamed through every inch of his body as he felt the hot arousal of that body pressing against his hip. "But know that there is nothing more in this world that matters to me more than you do."

"I will have answers." The soldier warned, his grip gentling as his mouth stroked tiny kisses across the white column of the smaller man's neck, intoxicated by the scent of him. "Even if I have to pry them out of you using any means at my disposal."

Yuuri's lips twitched upwards into a smile of silent challenge. "I would love to see you try."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I have plans for this. Next chapter might be sticky and then a bit of battle. What do you think?<strong>


	3. Part 3: The Harsh Light Of Reason

**Author's Note: This chapter is based on episodes 24 and 52, however, as you might note in the second scene which is based on the last scene of episode 52 between Julia and Yuuri, there is actually a second Yuuri up in the gateway. One from a different reality as his presence there was predestined and couldn't be changed by anything that happens in the future. **

**There is one more part to this story XD and possibly an epilogue! depends on how I feel. **

**Disclaimer: own nothing but the plot line. Its a shame isn't it? **

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Yuuri's laughter was bright and clear for the first time in months as he slammed into the broad chest of his companion, his body coiling itself around the broad chest and hips, knocking the man back on the bed. Conrart's shirt buttons popped from their stitching when the young man's hands tugged the two sides apart, sending the small brass buttons scattering all over the bed and floor, some rolling away beneath the bedstead. His hands were sliding over the strong planes of the tanned body, caressing the slightly damp skin. Mouth dropping to a nipple he bit down, hearing a startled cry from his companion, he licked over the now hypersensitive bud with the light strokes of a cat.

"Wait..."

"_No_." Yuuri Shibuya hissed, his obsidian eyes glittering with a hunger that had been borne of months deprived of Conrart's presence and light touches. "I've waited long enough."

Straddling Conrart's waist, his hips pressed back down against the rather prominent bulge that lived beneath the thickly woven wool of his companion's pants. He rocked against it, groaning with delight at the arch of those hips against his own. The shirt ended up being flung behind him and his mouth seared heated trails across the salty skin, his tongue flicking out to lap across it with interest.

"I still don't know your name." Conrart's lips turned upwards at the corners, his head arching back, entire body shuddering as hands traced every ridge of muscle and scar that crossed the heated skin. Though he had had lovers before, none had been this hungry for him, so relentless in touching every inch of his body. "How you know me..." A hiss of surprise escaped him when a hand slipped into his pants and cupped him intimately, giving him a solid squeeze.

"I want to touch every inch of your body... know the taste of you... the scent..." A shudder rippled down across Yuuri's back, his dark eyes studying his companion's expression and lifted his head for a few moments from where he had been nuzzling and lapping at heated skin. He needed to know the feeling of Conrart buried deep within his body, the claiming of this man over him, to have something to cling to when these few stolen moments were snatched away from him.

"Beauty, wait." A single finger caressed against the flush line of the younger man's smooth jaw, watching those obsidian eyes drift closed at the contact seeming to relish every caress no matter how insignificant it was. The man did thankfully still long enough to Conrart to pull his entire body together before he exploded with the volatile need that ran around within him. "Do you know what I am?" His cinnamon eyes clouded with dark shadows that rose from his heart, knowing what the usual reaction was when any member of the Demon Tribe knew exactly what he was.

"I know exactly what you are... and that is delicious."

Conrart blinked at the response, yet seeing in those eyes a stoic understanding of exactly what he had been referring to. Yet, Yuuri's hunger had not eased or even cooled at the thought, but instead his head dropped and his mouth was brushing heated lines across a nipple and over Conrart's wildly racing heart. "You don't care?"

"Should it matter?" Yuuri responded, knowing that his own blood was even more questionable than Conrart's when you thought about it, he was far more human than Demon Tribe, yet it had never mattered to him exactly what he was. "Should it honestly matter what you are? I know you. I know the kind of man you matters to me."

"How do you know me? The way you fight... the way you look at me... it's truly me you are looking at, not someone else." Yet, he knew truly nothing about this man, nothing more than there was such a devastating sadness in those dark eyes, speaking of something that had damaged something fragile within the man above him. His palm curled into the silky locks, disliking the fact that they had been forced to dye the beautiful raven strands, something so magnificent should never be hidden. "I should send you away, you could be a spy..."

"Me?" A snort of laughter escaped Yuuri at the mere thought of him being up to such a task. "I have the subtly of a charging bull."

That response drew a smile to his own lips, his body relaxing into the blankets beneath him that smelled of this man, a scent that lingered in his nose, tantalising his senses.

"Consider me a dream. One you can keep close to your heart for a little while."

"I could never dream up someone as wonderful as you." He admitted softly, his fingertips lightly caressing against the warm sensitive skin at the nape of the man's neck, feeling the curls fall across the back of his hand and wrist. "You look at me and..."

Yuuri leaned forwards, his lips brushing against Conrart's ear, knowing that after this night he would have to go. His desire to stay was too strong, but he knew that he was getting to close, wanting too much right at that moment to hold onto Conrart. "I love you."

A shiver rippled through the man at the sound of those words, his cinnamon eyes drifting closed after a long moment. This had to be a dream. "Say it again." He pleaded softly, his head tipping back when a mouth moved heatedly just beneath his jaw, licking up from between his collarbones to his lightly stubbled jaw to his ear. Teeth caught at the lobe, tugging in a rather teasing manner. "_Please_."

"I love you, Conrart Weller. I have loved you for so long and I have longed to say these words to you." The words spilled out of Yuuri, his gaze softening as he beheld the happiness that flickered across Conrart's features, the contentment that rested there. It smoothed out the stressed lines that bracketed his eyes and lips. "I will always love you, I want you to know that someone in this world treasures you more than anything else in existence."

Drawing Yuuri's head upwards lightly, his mouth softly pressed against Yuuri's silky lips. It was a tender kiss, one of gratitude and something else unnameable. Slowly their fierce passion dissolved into something Yuuri had craved for far too long as he was rolled onto his back beneath Conrart, feeling large calloused hands beginning to brush across his body, caressing and stroking.

"You _are_ a dream..." Conrart whispered softly, smoothing back the warm strands away from the other man's face, looking into those dark pools of love and affection. "The best kind of dream."

"Yes." Yuuri responded to Conrart's words, returning the soft kisses that had begun with a brush of lips across his own, slow and drugging to his every sense. There was something about doing it slowly, of tasting every inch of the other man's mouth, to feel large hands sliding over every inch of his body and loosening his clothes. Each article of clothing was slowly freed from his limbs and dropped onto the floor, calloused palms gliding over muscles and sinew. "I am nothing more, something someone decided to give you to lighten your heart." It was all Yuuri could be to this Conrart, he could be nothing more than a nameless person who could spend a single night curled into the arms of a man he loved more than anything else in the world.

"I guess then I can indulge in every fantasy I have." Amusement tinged Conrart's silky tenor, his eyes darkening with hunger and something a little more.

"Would you let me indulge in something first?" Yuuri's head tipped upwards as he wrapped one leg around the back of Conrart's thigh, his hips arching upwards to demonstrate exactly how interested his body was in that of his larger companion.

"What do you have in mind?" Conrart's head dipped, a smile brightening his features, his silky hair drifting forwards down across his forehead and Yuuri reached out to carefully tuck the wild strands back up behind his ear.

"Something to do with this." Yuuri's hand dropped down along the length of Conrart's powerful thigh, before sweeping his hand to one side and practically cupping Conrart in his palm, giving him one good squeeze that actually got a heated groan out of the soldier. "I want to know what you taste like. I want to learn every inch of your body... then feel you become a part of me. I want to know your strength..."

"Who am I to say no to an offer like that?" A charming little grin curled up kiss dampened lips. Conrart's eyes focused on Yuuri's mouth with interest.

And Yuuri rolled them back with a sexy little growl that rumbled up from the back of his throat. Eyes flashing with silent hunger, his fingernails grazed down over Conrart's nipples and chest, thumbs swirling around the man's navel. His tongue darted out and swirled around the interesting part of the man's anatomy as his knees rested between Conrart's thighs. The man's pants were somewhere on the desk, flung carelessly over paperwork and anything else that sat up there.

The hot pulsing length of the half-breed stood tall and erect and clearly interested. Yuuri wanted to squirm at the sight, his entire body shivering with delight at the fact that Conrart even not knowing who he was wanted him this badly.

"Turn around."

That made both of Yuuri's brows shoot upwards.

"You'll _like_ it."

And the younger man did as asked, twisting around so that his hips rested lightly over Conrart's chest, his legs resting on either side of the powerful body. Leaning forwards to slowly brush his lips across the head of that throbbing erection, his tongue darted out to sweep teasingly over the tip and his entire body jolted in response to the damp finger that brushed against his entrance. His back arched as he gasped, a shiver of pleasure spiralling down through him as that finger circled lazily.

"Oh... dear... god." Yuuri hissed, heated air puffing over the dampened tip of Conrart's length and the man jerked in response to the intimate tickle of breath against flesh. His back arched and he leaned forwards, encouraging the man's touch as that finger stroked back and forth, clearly becoming aware of the fact that Yuuri had never done this before despite his apparent theoretical knowledge of what went on.

Hands cupped around Conrart's balls lightly, massaging them between his calloused fingers, as his mouth went down over that throbbing length. He forced his throat to relaxed as his lips slipped downwards, his entire body shuddering when he felt the hot tip touch against the back of his throat. Swallowing, he began a slow rhythm, teeth and tongue rubbing and stroking from base to tip as he left no inch untasted. The scent of Conrart was heady and made him shudder.

Fingers were slowly pushing into him, two slick digits carefully scissoring apart, stretching him slowly, the very tips of them stroking back and forth against his sweetspot, making Yuuri arch and swallow forcefully around the hot length between his lips. It was almost unbearable, his entire body trembling while he felt another hand curl around his own length, stroking it languidly. His hips were tugged backwards and a mouth was suddenly touching him there, tongue brushing back and forth against his stretched entrance, stretching him in such an intimate way it made him positively whimper.

Conrart's now free hand rubbed along the length of his spine from nape to tailbone, soothing and tender.

"No more...!" Yuuri choked. Conrart's length popped free from between his lips, the head of it red and swollen from his attentions, throbbing proudly. His back arched, body trembling as he felt himself tremble with an ecstasy he had never felt before, there was a chasm before him and each lick from that hot tongue sent him closer and closer to it. "Please... no... more... I can't..."

It was then that the man moved, his hands carefully lifting Yuuri's trembling body upwards and carefully settled him against the blankets, his hand rubbing against that now dampened entrance, before sliding upwards to the hot length. Squeezing the head of it, Conrart's body shifted, poised to be the first to claim the willing beauty stretched out across the sheets of his bed, face flushed and lips parted seductively. One deliberate rub was enough, thumbnail brushing across the painfully sensitive slit and Yuuri jerked as his climax struck him and Conrart thrust fast and deep into the willing body.

Yuuri's eyes widened in shock, his hands clawing at the Conrart's back, legs coiling tightly around trim hips and just held him there as his passage spasmed and clenched around the hot length within him. "CONRART!"

It was only when Yuuri slumped limply against the sheets panting and whimpering softly, hips arching restlessly upwards that Conrart started long slow thrusts, burying himself deeper and deeper into the willing warm body of his companion. His mouth caressed heated trails up across the sharply rising and falling chest, his teeth catching a nipple and tugging at the tip of it. There was something absolutely delicious about their bodies tangling together like that.

"Kiss me." Yuuri pleaded softly.

And Conrart did.

Their bodies rose and fell together in a wild dance, straining and trembling with the heat that built up between them. It was a slick wet friction that left Yuuri whimpering and Conrart growling at the tightness of his companion as he was almost milked by that tight sheath with every withdraw.

The heat crashed over them in waves, raw and unstoppable.

And then they were both overcome with it, crying out together, their voices mingled in the ecstasy scented air of Conrart's bedroom. Their bodies coiled together, bound in that one moment as one complete being.

It was after they had exhausted themselves together, sating every need that they had, answering every fantasy that plagued their waking moments. It was when the first harsh light of dawn touched the sky just beyond the window that Yuuri stirred, slipping free from the warm arms that had coiled tightly around him during the night. With tears slowly sliding down his cheeks, he slowly dressed and slipped away, leaving behind the only man that he loved and the only one that would ever have his body.

* * *

><p><strong>The Capital, The Great Demon Kingdom <strong>

The sky was blanketed in heavy grey clouds, the evening sky actually being surprisingly colourless rather than been lit up by the usual crimsons, scarlets, ambers and golds of sunset. It seemed as if the heavens were echoing the sombreness of the moment, reflecting the emotions that were hidden within the hearts of the soldiers around Yuuri. He drew the cloak a little higher around his head, his chin dropping forwards for the next few minutes, the last thing he wanted to see was up in front of the Lutenberg Division the silky brown head of Conrart Weller with Yozak just behind him.

The sight tore painfully at his heart, knowing that to most he would be nothing more than a random visitor to the castle, there for barely a day or two and then gone once more. He would be nothing more than a nameless face to Conrart. He knew that his face was not the one his protector would know. One hand lifted to lightly touch against his features, feeling the difference in his own face that had come over the last few months where he had lost the babyish cast and gained the more mature features of the Maou.

One night was all he had been given. It had not been enough. It would _never_ be enough. He could already feel his powers slowly beginning to return to him, the slow seep of them back into his still bruised body. With the return of them, he knew his few hours in the presence of Conrart Weller would come to an end when he was eventually thrust back into his present.

The barest hints of purple and deep dusky blue spread themselves over the white washed houses of the village, the streets empty of people, almost every window latched up tightly. Yet in some of the upper storeys, white faces gazed down at them, staring at the half-breeds and humans that wanted nothing more than to regain the honour that had been stripped from them through the racist nature of several men.

The silence was deafening.

The entire situation made Yuuri's heart burn with rage and sorrow for the men around them.

_"Actually no one is willing to come out." _

Yuuri jerked, his head tipping upwards to gaze at the towering gateway that stood before them, scanning it and actually finding two silhouettes in one of the upper windows. The voice seemed to echo through his head as if from a memory, the tone and softness of it now familiar as the voice of Lady Susannah Julia Von Wincott. Yet...

_"That is the Lutenberg Division..." _

Faces. He could see them clearly for just a single moment, their pale features illuminated by the last of the warm sunshine that peeked out from between the choking weight of the cloudbanks.

_"They've made their decision. They are doing this as a means to regain their pride." _

A part of him recoiled at the sight of his own face gazing down upon them, the brown contacts and reddish brown locks hiding his true colouring. There was still innocence in those eyes, still some hope and softness. It made him sick deep in the pit of his stomach, like a lead weight had settled right there, dragging him down and making him face the reality of what he had become. Whatever future that Yuuri had come from, he had not seen what Yuuri had. He had not seen Conrart fall... seen the body... hear the broken words as life fled those cinnamon eyes.

A bitter shattered sound escaped his lips, swallowed up by the silence that surrounded him. He wanted to rage against the world, rage against reality as it stood. He wanted to scream at those tucked away in their safe little houses, he wanted to shout at those who would deny these brave souls any comfort.

He watched as Conrart and his main commanders moved through the space between the spans of the gateway and his nose twitched as the scent of flowers suddenly filled the air. The fragrance was familiar, something that sent a shiver running down his spine. _Conrart Standing Fall._ The beautiful blue flowers that Lady Cecilie had developed more than two decades before. Tiny cornflower blue petals slowly drifted down as each main moved through the gateway, the silky soft petals brushing lightly against the faces and armour of the men.

That single action seemed to bring a little more strength to the soldiers, their backs straightening, their features reflecting a little more hope that they truly weren't alone.

A tear streaked down Yuuri's cheek, soaking into the edge of his hood. The first was followed by a second, running down his pale cheeks soundlessly. Soul deep pain radiated through him at the true reality of that one moment. The fact that he knew he could do nothing for those around him, nothing for Conrart. No matter what he wanted, he could change nothing. This was a moment already set, he was another part of the crowd.

The heavy weight of fate rested across his chest, constricting around him, choking off his air. "I couldn't do anything." The words rushed from between his lips, his fingers clenching around the reins in his grip. "I can... do nothing." And it killed him inside. Right at that moment, he was powerless to change fate, to change this event. No matter if he wanted to. What could he do? All he could truly do was guard Conrart's back, to be there during these darkest of moments and shelter him as his protector had always guarded him.

"Why give me these moments?" He whispered to the growing darkness of the night around them. "Why allow me one night with him? Why... torture me with the sight of him?" His eyes had already drifted back to stare at Conrart's back, unable to look away from the man he loved.

_"To stay in touch with your feelings as you do during the midst of a war must bring you excruciating pain. Pain and fighting go hand in hand, that's why everyone hates... why they fight. It a way to forget the pain, even for just a moment." _

His sob was muffled against his sleeve, his body trembling ever so slightly as the words echoed through the core of his soul. It was what he had been doing, what he had been doing for the last half a year, fighting and hating... pushing himself to the limits of what his body could do if only to escape for a few brief moments the pain of Conrart's loss. It had never been enough... never enough to chase away the aching sorrow that slashed him apart at every turn.

What could he do?

He never wanted to taint the desperate all consuming love he had for Conrart... but at that moment he didn't know what to do... didn't know how he could truly face a future knowing his other half would not be there.

All he could do... was protect Conrart in this moment, love him from a distance.

His horse shifted beneath him, its body twitching slightly at the feeling of its rider's agitation. It was that which finally dragged him back to the moment, forced him to consider what was happening around him and to shove away the grief that had wanted to clog his throat and make it impossible for him to do anything. Grief could do nothing for him in that moment. His jaw clenched, head lifting and his head twisted to stare back at the gateway tower, catching sight of Lady Julia standing in the window on outer part of the gateway. She was alone.

Had some other version of himself been up there with her? He had no memory of this, of this place or time. Yet... the 'him' up there had been what he had once been and not who he had become. A wry smile tugged at the corners of his lips, the other Yuuri would not have recognised him and maybe he would not have recognised himself.

* * *

><p><strong>The Gorge, Near Lutenberg, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Towering cliffs rose on either side of the Lutenberg Division, a barrier to retreat, forcing the mounted and foot soldiers in closer together, almost penning them in. A grey light filtered down from overhead, slanting into the ancient bed of a long dried out river. There was a strange silence settling across the humans and half-bloods, an awareness that this might just be the last sight that they ever witnessed.

Yuuri quickened his horse's strides just a little to move closer to the front, his dark eyes focused on Conrart alone, not caring about anything other than guarding the man as best he could in battle. He had fought before on several occasions but nothing quite like this. Yet he wouldn't allow anything to prevent him from being here for the man he loved, being there to guard him until he could no longer do so.

There was a cry from the front of the unit, Conrart's sword glinting in the sickly light.

And everything was in motion with a single word from Conrart Weller, but death prowled only a step behind the charging warriors.

* * *

><p>Blood streamed down into his eyes from the long slash across his brow running up into his hairline. Yet it did not slow Yuuri Shibuya down, his body twisting and whirling amongst the enemies, blade flashing silver and crimson in the harsh light. His palms were slick with sweat, his muscles screaming at his exertions, but it would not keep him still, nothing would keep him from reaching Conrart.<p>

His blade caught another human across the chest, sending him stumbling back and dropping onto the ground lifeless. Yuuri couldn't feel remorse for the death, he couldn't feel anything but the cold aching sorrow that came with such meaningless death. Life had been brutal to him, forcing him to face reality squarely and know that not everything could be changed with mere words, sometimes... you just had to fight to protect what was important to you.

There.

Conrart was facing off against a man double his size wreathed in crimson, the two were locked into a deadly contest of skill and strength. The brown haired half-breed was fighting off several other attackers that dared to charge in while the human general and the Demon Tribe captain were locked into a heated duel.

Yuuri charged forwards, feeling a roar of sound escape his throat as he pounced on the next two humans that would have gone after Conrart. His emotions unleashed during battle, giving him the extra strength to disarm one and slam him to the ground with a well placed kick the chest as he charged the second, snarling like an animal.

All sense had fled at the choked sound of Conrart's pain.

Amongst the fighters, the first crackles of Yuuri Shibuya's power sparked, spiralling out around him, knocking down anyone that attempted to get too close, his blade singing as he charged through their ranks, eyes fixed on where Conrart had fallen. He didn't even realise he was screaming the man's name, he didn't know he looked like an avenging angel, the dye having leached from his hair from the wetness of sweat and blood. The black strands clung to his cheeks and face, his muscles flexing as he moved.

"CONRART!"

His fury burned like the hottest of stars, as he saw someone standing over the fallen captain, the glint of metal raised high. Yuuri's blade was flung with deadly aim, striking high between the man's shoulder piercing through armour and flesh. The warrior's blade dropped from lifeless hands, impaling itself into the dirt beside Conrart's shoulder as the man toppled sideways, blood bubbling up from between his lips.

Even without his blade, his magic surged and pulsed as it battered anyone that got into his way aside, forcing anyone near him to retreat as he finally reached Conrart's side.

Dropping to his knees, he lightly touched one hand to the man's cool cheek, sweeping his fingers up tenderly across his forehead, brushing back the wild brown locks that framed his dirt streaked face. "Conrart." It was a soft whisper, a raw sound from his throat. "Oh, Love." He leaned closer, unable to resist the sight of the man he loved. His hand reached out, touching the crimson stain that ran along one of the man's sides, feeling the sticky heat across his fingertips.

Cinnamon eyes flickered open for a moment, one half closed because of the blood that seeped into it. Yuuri's fingers swept from his forehead to his eye, blotting the wetness gently away.

"You... didn't leave... me..." Relief flickered in Conrart's dazed eyes, his mouth turning upwards slightly into a pained smile. His hand attempted to lift upwards to touch the cheek of the man leaning over him.

"I would never leave you, not if I could help it." Dipping his head, their mouths met in one heart stopping kiss, it was the softest of contact between them, light and speaking of so many emotions and feelings that could not be voiced. "You mean the world to me. You always have. I do love you, Conrart Weller."

Conrart's eyes widened slightly, joy colouring their depths. Slowly the fine dark brown lashes dropped, fanning across dirt streaked cheeks as he slipped back into darkness.

Yuuri's fingers only then parted the tattered edges of Conrart's blood stained shirt, slipping between them and his palm rested against the devastating wound. Hot blood continued to seep over his fingers, the life slowly beginning to slip from the man's body with each beat of his heart. The soft warmth of healing energy fluttered against his palm as it washed across the broken flesh, though weak it was enough to first slow and finally stop the bleeding. Lips brushed across Conrart's forehead tenderly, lingering for a few moments. "I love you." He whispered again, just wanting to say those words to this man who meant so much to him.

He suddenly heard the clang of swords just over his head, his dark eyes widening when he realised Yozak was standing over him, blade fending off one that had almost taken Yuuri's head clean off as he had tended to Conrart. Yuuri flung himself forwards, using his own body to cover Conrart, protecting him if Yozak's blade slipped. His face was pressed against the curve of the man's throat, the weak heartbeat throbbing against his cheek, the large body still beneath his own as it had been the night before.

It was in that moment he felt the tug of something. His fingers immediately tightened into Conrart's shirt, his entire body trembling with the force of his denial. Another tug came more strongly, as if he was being wrenched back through reality.

"No!" He hissed, clinging all the more tightly to Conrart, desperate to remain for just a few more moments with the man he loved. "NO!" He was pleading with any deity that would deem to listen to him, any and all that might heed his pleas to allow him to remain there... just a few seconds longer. Just a _few_ more. Tears burned down his cheeks, his body shaking with the force of his grief as it felt he was losing his lover all over again.

No matter how much he had told himself this would happen, right then, he couldn't stomach it. His hands clenched desperately in the sweat and blood soaked fabric of Conrart's shirt, but not even his grip was enough to keep him there. He could not fight against the relentless tug of his own magic when it rebounded from where it had been stretched by the fight between himself and Shinou.

And Yozak's eyes widen as he observed Yuuri vanish from existence as if he had never been, only the sound of his bloodcurdling screams of Conrart's name being left behind as he disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>I like leaving you hanging sometimes. LOL<strong>


	4. Part 4: In The Flames And Ashes

**Author's Note: I will be doing ONNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE more chapter for this story, it seemes to need it as I want to allow future Conrart a chance to snuggle his Yuuri and for them to share the scene in my head that prompted the title of this fic. I really hope you like this! Its based mainly on the events of Episode 27. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing much.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tamoring Village, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

His entire spasmed as his mouth and nose were filled with the heady taste of dark wine, his entire body shuddered as his lungs burned for air. Limbs twisting in the thick fluid, his hands and feet thumped hard against wooden panels. Twisting around within the confines of what appeared to be a wine barrel, he felt the entire thing wobble. It tipped back, falling to the floor and splintering around him, leaving a wine soaked Yuuri Shibuya sprawled on his side across the floor of what appeared to be a tavern.

Coughing and choking on the fluids that still filled his mouth and nose, he managed to finally clear his lungs and draw in a sharp breath of air. His head lifted enough to gaze at his surroundings, surprised to actually recognise them, though he couldn't quite place them in his memory, he was glad to still be alive, even though the alcohol had left each wound he had received burning.

Slowly he got to his feet, his long dark hair again black as the alcohol had washed out the temporary dye, the long strands clung to his skin and brow. Hand lifting to push several longer ones out of his eyes, he groaned. Shivering slightly, he felt his clothing cling to his body, soaked through and getting a little sticky.

Suddenly the door to the tavern swung open and a cloaked figure stood there, damp from the rain. He recognised him immediately and relief filled him at the sight of Gunter Von Christ in the doorway. Yuuri knew the man would be deeply troubled by his previous actions, but that still didn't change the fact that Yuuri was glad to see him.

"Gunter." He greeted softly, though his brows drew together at the strange sense of déjà vu that struck him almost viciously in that moment. Something was wrong.

"Majesty?" Lavender eyes were startled at the sight of the bloody and grown Yuuri Shibuya. There was nothing childish about the young man who stood in a pool of broken splinters of wood and wine. "Majesty you are wounded..." And he was hurrying forwards, worry creasing his features as he took in the long sword wounds that slashed across pale skin.

"Papa!" Greta appeared in the doorway, her small brown eyes widening at the sight of Yuuri, her body almost tripping as she attempted to run to him.

"Greta." He whispered softly, dropping to both knees to gather up the girl when she came to him, his arms coiling tightly around her warm frame and let his head dip down to press lightly against her hair. "I've missed you." The man breathed out softly, fingertips curling into her soft locks and just holding her close as her small arms wound around his neck.

It was only when she squirmed against him that he released her enough to pull away from him, her tiny fingers lifting to cover her nose lightly. "You smell like alcohol." Though her eyes widened even more as she gazed into his face, her other hand lifting to lightly touch the long half healed scar that ran from his hairline down across his forehead and temple. "You're hurt..." And her lip quivered when she looked down and saw the crimson smears of blood staining her cloak from where she had been pressed against Yuuri. "You... you look different Papa..."

And it was in that moment the world came crashing down around him. He knew where he was and it almost tore his heart from his chest. This had been the very night that Conrart had died.

He was instantly on his feet, his heart racing as he gazed up at the sound of footsteps and his heart stuttered in his chest at the sight of Conrart Weller standing in the doorway, his hair plastered to his face from the pouring rain that pounded down just outside the doorway.

Cinnamon met obsidian and widened sharply.

"Yuuri..." The man breathed before hurrying forwards, one hand lightly touching against his blood streaked cheek, though his brows were drawn together in confusion as he looked into the young man's face and didn't quite see what he had been expecting.

"We have to go." He remembered clearly the events that led up to Conrart's death and Gunter's poisoning. He would not let either occur.

"Wait..."

"_Now_." His voice sharpened, authority ringing clear. He was not someone to be messed with, time had left him fierce and determined to protect what belonged to him. "They are out there."

He moved past both of the taller men and out into the rain, feeling the cold rain soak once more into his body, thankfully washing away the alcohol and its stinging burn. Two horses waited outside and he ignored them, his body pressing against the side of the building and looking down across the street, eyes searching for the glint of an arrow, knowing the archer had to be somewhere among the rooftops.

A flash of raw lightning split the sky, flaring brightly and he spied a flash of something on one of the nearer buildings where a small window was open to the force of the elements.

"Gunter, take Greta and go."

"Majesty... we should..." The man was there beside him in the rain, pressed against the side of the building, his eyes holding the confusion over Yuuri's actions. "Allow me to protect..."

A hand gripped the front of Gunter's cloak and tugged painfully hard, dragging the man down so they were nose to nose. "Take Greta on foot out of this village. Guard her with your life, Gunter. We are too much of a target on horseback. Trust me... you don't want to get hit by one of his arrows." A finger gestured to the window where the archer stood ready to let loose a bolt. "There is an exit through the back of the tavern, go out that way... I'll draw them away since it's me they are after."

"Majesty... I am here to protect you..." He whispered softly, confusion filling his voice.

"You can do as you are _told_, Lord Von Christ." It was a snarl, his dark eyes burning right into the other man's face, showing no inch of give in his thoughts or his orders. "**Take Greta and go**." As much as he wanted to send Conrart away... his heart refused to allow the man out of his sight. Not this night. Not ever again.

"Yes, your Majesty." Gunter breathed in shock, before backing up away from the dark haired young man and disappeared back into the building, actually following Yuuri's order.

Soon Conrart was outside with him, the warmth of the man's body pressing against Yuuri's side, seeping into his chilled body. His hand reached out to slip between the folds of Conrart's cloak, palm brushing against the woollen fabric of the familiar brown uniform, and he soon could feel the man's heartbeat thundering against his palm, soothing his own at the feel of its wild beat.

"The church." It was still the best place to go, one where they could control the higher ground against the enemy and reduce the number that could fight them. "It's the most defendable position."

"Sire..."

"No, not now." Because the sound of the man's rich tenor was stripping away any control he had over himself. The feel of Conrart alive and well beside him was cutting deep into his heart, making him was to sob in relief that the man was there... still alive... still alive... "Keep out of the line of sight of that building, there is an archer in the upper level window, right hand side."

Before Conrart could respond, Yuuri's hand had closed around the man's wrist and yanked with all his strength, forcing the man to stumble forwards a step and follow onto a few feet behind him as he took off in the direction of the Church. His fingers slipped up and finally curled around one large calloused hand, squeezing tight and not once letting go.

It was only when they reached the church and slipped inside that Yuuri finally released his almost painful grip around Conrart's fingers. His eyes immediately swept the length of the man's body, gazing over every inch of him to make sure that no harm had come to the only man he had ever loved.

A second later he was picking up the beam to slide it across the doorway and stepped away from the door, gazing at their surroundings with a jolt of hatred and a stinging terror, before he forced the emotions away.

"We need to get you back to..."

"I'm not going." Yuuri's eyes flashed with burning defiance, not ever about to abandon his beloved to this battle. "I'm not going back. I made that decision a long time ago." No matter how much it more than likely broke the hearts of his family back on Earth, he could not go back when the Great Demon Kingdom had need of him. As much as he desired to use his magic in that moment, it still eluded him, too weak to be of any use.

"Majesty... what happened to you?" Conrart's worried gaze swept the length of Yuuri's body and it was clear the man wanted nothing more than to see to the still slowly bleeding wounds he had taken during his last battle.

Yuuri was surprised by how much energy he still had... or maybe it was the pulse of adrenaline screaming through his blood that kept him on his feet and able to think clearly. "Trust me, you wouldn't want to know." A wry smile tugged at his lips.

Something slammed against door, the wood cracking under the devastating blows that rained down on the other side of it.

"Get behind me... Majesty." He was already drawing his blade from its sheath, moving to stand before Yuuri, but was startled to hear the sound of metal sliding against metal as Yuuri's own blade slipped free and he moved forwards, to stand beside Conrart. "Yuuri... you..." Brown eyes closed for a moment, before gazing at the man before him. "As much as I..."

"I survived the battle of Lutenberg. Trust me, I can survive anything these bastards can throw at us."

"Lutenberg..." And that was when Conrart's eyes narrowed slightly on Yuuri's face and he froze as recognition struck him like a bolt out of the blue. "You."

And Yuuri couldn't help but grin at that. "Yes. I remember very well my time with you." Parts of his body still ached a little from what they had done no more than a day before.

"It cannot be..."

"But it is."

And Conrart stiffened, his eyes meeting Yuuri's for a blistering moment. "You love me."

"More than you can ever know." A smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Yuuri... what happened... your..." His gaze took in the changes to the young man before him, shocked at just how much older and harder Yuuri seemed. "What... happened to you?"

"If we survive this night, Love, I'll tell you all about it."

Conrart's mouth hung open for a long moment, shocked by the endearment that speared straight through his heart, all he could was give a slight nod.

"Together." It was the last word he could whisper, before the doors splintered open, the remains exploded inwards in a burst of flying splinters and shrapnel.

But in that moment he felt a weight of such overwhelming guilt lift off his chest and heart, knowing that this time he wasn't running, this time he was standing his ground and fighting against the enemy at Conrart's side.

Balls of red hot fire exploded from the barrels of the cannons, as the first volley of arrows hissed through the air straight towards both of them. And the two men moved as one, blades singing as they deflected the bolts upwards. The fires however slammed into the wooden roof panelling, it took only moments for the dry aged wood to suddenly spark and catch fire, the accelerants spreading outwards from the impact areas setting everything else alight.

Flames hissed and burned brightly around them as everything began to blacken, smoke filling the air. Yet neither of them were aware, their bodies twisting and dancing together amongst the flames, cutting down the enemies and driving them back. Conrart was startled by just how good Yuuri had gotten, and slowly began to trust more in his abilities, allowing them to stand back to back against the work, facing down the evil that threatened them.

And suddenly Conrart staggered, his blade being forced back, and almost wrenched the man's arm right out of its socket from the sheer force of the cannon blasts. The man dropped to one knee, eyes stinging from the smoke that drifted around them, the heat of the flames singing their skin.

"No." Yuuri had been thrust back as he engaged two opponents, his eyes seeing Conrart, his entire body shaking with the force of his emotions. "NO!"

A howl of absolute fury escaped Yuuri at the sight, his mind easily bringing back the images of Conrart being consumed by the flames, his body eaten alive and left blackened and almost unidentifiable. He could not let that happen. He would never let another hurt Conrart Weller as long as he breathed.

The soldier managed to gain his feet once more, moving swiftly forwards into the fray, ready to drive the masked assassins on his own.

Charging forwards, he ignored the sting of a blade clipping his shoulder, his body slamming into Conrart from behind, knocking the man forwards and down just as burning hot bursts of raw power ignited just over their heads, right where the man had been standing. Yuuri lay sprawled across his protector's back, his arms shielding Conrart's head as sparks and flying embers burned and smouldered across their backs. The wet fabric thankfully offering some small protection from the elemental power of the flames.

His control snapped.

The roar of power was deafening as it surged up and out of Yuuri as it broke free once more from his weakened restraint, even though it was mild compared to what he had unleashed against Shinou, it still detonated like a bomb going off.

One moment there was a burning church around them and then there was only open air. The initial roar of the explosion gave way to several long seconds of silence before the soft patter of rain against scorched ground filled the space around them.

Awareness came slowly to Yuuri, but the moment it did, he was rolling to one side, shuddering as pain jolted up through his limbs from the wounds from all of his recent activities. His obsidian eyes gazed down at the still form of the soldier he had shielded from the worst of his energy blast, a sob was torn from him as his hand reached out, trembling as he lightly touched one shoulder fearing what he would find.

"No..." He sobbed softly, his fingers resting against the centre of Conrart's back, his entire world crumbling in on him while his body slumped forwards, his face buried against his free hand, leaking out from between his fingertips. "Not again... not again... **_Conrart_**!"

"Yuuri?" The man's voice was rough from smoke inhalation, but he stirred at the sound of his name, pushing himself upwards onto his hands and knees and twisted his head to gaze at the young man beside him. Though his head was spinning, he reached out, both arms coiling tightly around Yuuri's shoulders and tugged him forwards against his chest. "I'm alright, Yuuri." He whispered, one hand curling into the long dark locks and tucked the man's head just beneath his chin, sheltering him from the cold rain that pummelled their bruised bodies.

"Con...rart...?"

"I'm here, you saved me."

A choked sound of utter relief escaped the dark haired Maou, his body shaking with overflowing emotions while his arms coiled tightly around the powerful body of the man before him. His face pressed even closer against the curve of Conrart Weller's throat, hot tears dripping down against warm skin as the Maou felt the rapid pulse of that heartbeat just beneath his lips. "Never leave me." He pleaded softly.

"Never." Conrart promised softly, holding Yuuri Shibuya all the more tightly as they sat there in the rain drenched night somewhere in the Great Demon Kingdom.

* * *

><p>A sleepy sound escaped Yuuri, dark lashes slowly fluttering open as his head tipped to the side when awareness finally began to seep into his exhausted body. Warmth spread outwards across his back, soaking into numbed body, a smile tugged at the corners of his lips at the heady scent that filled his senses as he rested, cradled against Conrart Weller's broad chest. "...Con...rart..."<p>

"Rest." Conrart crooned softly, mouth lightly touching a silky kiss against the side of Yuuri's throat. "We are going home."

"Greta...?"

"I'm quite certain she and Gunter are both safe. We will see them both soon."

"Love you..." He breathed out happily, his body sagging back into the strength of his companion, quite willing to allow Conrart to support his weight and just hold him close as the horse carried them forwards through the trees as they headed back towards Covenant Castle. "Love... you..." His hand lifted tiredly to lightly cover one of Conrart's, lacing their fingers together against his stomach, just comforted by the contact.

Another soft kiss touched against his temple, just pressed softly there, lingeringly. "And I love you, Yuuri." He responded softly for only the Maou to hear. "And I you."

As sleep tugged him back under, Yuuri Shibuya wore a contented smile for the first time in too many months as darkness claimed him once more, reassured that Conrart was still with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

"YUURI, YOU WIMP!" Wolfram Von Bielefeld stormed down the steps of the Covenant Castle, his blonde hair tussled and his green eyes sparking as he regarded the mounted pair coming in through the gates. His jaw clenched as he regarded his fiancé with anger and irritation darkening his beautiful features, though worry also lingered in his eyes, taking in Conrart's guarded expression. "You did all that to worry us!"

"Do not address me like that." Yuuri's voice was quiet and commanding, filled with an icy calm that made Wolfram literally stop in his tracks as he gazed up at the pair on the back of the horse. "I do not take kindly to your insinuations, Wolfram."

Wolfram's mouth dropped open and a caustic retort froze in the back of his throat as Yuuri was slipping down from the back of the horse with an ease that spoke of much practice, something he knew Yuuri never had done. Conrart reached out with one hand to lightly press his palm against one shoulder steadying the weary soul and keep Yuuri upright.

"Well... you're still a wimp." He didn't quite know what else to say, his green eyes glittering with uncertainty.

Yuuri's head twisted towards the blonde for the first time, a hand reaching up to push back the hood and allow dark waves of hair to fall forwards and down around his shoulders. Though dangerously pale and scarred from recent days, his obsidian eyes met Wolfram's solidly, his jaw clenching a little. "Care to repeat yourself, Lord Von Bielefeld?"

"Yuuri..." Swallowing convulsively, his eyes swept over the much changed Maou, shocked at the stoniness of the man's features. This was no boy any longer, this was a man hardened by loss and time. "What... what happened to you?"

"Life." And a slightly bitter laugh escaped his lips, until fingertips lightly grazed against his cheek and his entire body seemed to melt just a little as Conrart's thumb swept across the man's clammy skin. Obsidian eyes slowly turned from Wolfram to gaze up at Conrart for one heart-stopping moment, his entire world crumbling in on itself at the sight of Conrart's beloved face. All the strength that he had been clinging to evaporated.

"_Yuuri_." Conrart was there, strong arms slipping around the Maou, easily scooping the worn out body up into his grip, ignoring Wolfram as he was heading into the Castle already calling for Gisela.

Leaving Wolfram staring at them in shock.

* * *

><p>"You know attempting to hide in the shadows Yozak will not stop me from knowing when you are around." Yuuri couldn't help but feel his lips quirk upwards, his mood lightening while he shifted amongst the sheets of his bed and sat up, biting back a groan as muscles protested the shift. "I've long ago learned all your tricks."<p>

Yozak shifted out from the deepest patch of darkness along one wall, his bright blue eyes taking in his Maou with silent curiosity and a hint of confusion. "How did you...?"

"Six months of you following me around day in, day out can do that." A lope-sided smile rose quickly into place, his body relaxing and he had to admit he was grateful for the presence of his friend and guard. There was something soothing about knowing that if something did go wrong, Yozak would be there to drag himself out of trouble. "I spent many an hour practicing my tracking skills attempting to follow you."

"Six months?" Amber brows pressed together in confusion at that. "But I have..."

"Six months... I lived that I care never to experience again." A shudder ran through him at the memories, of the darkness that had invaded his very being, hardening his heart against so much. "I am willing to provide what information I do have about my experiences, but... some things." His hand lifted to lightly touch against one of the scars that ran across his shoulder, cutting across the once smooth white skin. "Just let me say this now... your friendship was one of the things that kept me sane. I hope that in the future that we can continue as we have."

"Certainly." But Yozak watched the once familiar Maou regard him with a haunted look that showed that this was no innocent boy any longer and could never be treated as such again. "Your Majesty."

Conrart stood just outside of the opened door, a tray of food in his hands as he listened to the two speaking, his heart aching painfully for everything that had happened to the one person he loved most in the world. Right then he couldn't make himself move, his feet were riveted to the spot.

"What happened to you?" Yozak asked softly, hoping that maybe if the man allowed everything to escape him, then maybe they might see a little more of the cheerful boy they had once known.

Conrart was startled to see Gwendal before him on the other side of the door, the man's cobalt blue eyes holding a glittering worry in their depths but he stopped, clearly knowing that Yuuri might not actually talk so freely to both of them in the state he was in.

"It started the night... Conrart died."

And once the words started, they never stopped pouring out of Yuuri, the man unable to prevent the horrors that he had experienced to fill the quiet castle. Of the agony it was to live without Conrart, his guilt over his sheer cowardice that night when he had done nothing to try and protect the man who mattered so much to him. He had been frozen in terror... and it had been something he had never forgive himself for and which had led to his rigorous training at the hands of Gunter and Yozak. Yuuri had become involved in everything he had needed to be, losing his childish nature and becoming a Maou that had seen the Great Demon Kingdom through the fights over the Boxes.

He spoke of a thousand other things, of new people he had met, alliances formed with human nations. The arrival of Ken Murata, the Great Sage. The fact that he had finally located the ones responsible for Conrart's death and had gone after them only to be confronted by a tainted Shinou.

It seemed almost fantastical when he included the fact that his battle with Shinou had flung him back to just before the Battle of Lutenberg.

Now that made Yozak jerk slightly as he stepped closer to the side of the bed, truly looking into the face of the man before him and swallowing hard as recognition flared in his own eyes. "It was you... I never know who it was that saved his life that day... If you hadn't healed him as much as you did... I would never have been able to get him back here." Shaking his head sharply, he didn't quite know what to say.

"I wanted to be there." To share such a moment and truly know that part of Conrart, the part that had been deeply changed by that single battle. "How could I not be there...?"

Yozak staggered back a step and fell into the chair that still rested beside the bed where Conrart had been sitting earlier, his hands resting against his knees and just wishing he knew exactly what to say to all that he had heard. "It's almost fantastical. Yet... I saw you with my own eyes, you were there that day." Sighing, his hand lifted to rub his fingertips across his face, wishing he knew exactly what to say or do in response to all that he had heard. "You... really love him, don't you?"

"More than anything, I love Conrart Weller to the very core of my soul and knowing... knowing that he is alive... that he loves me in return brings me such joy that I cannot truly understand how to feel it." A slightly dazed laugh slipped free of his lips, his hands resting across his lap. "I barely know what to do with myself... I keep thinking that when I close my eyes that when I awaken I'll... I'll be back there..." Back in the time and place he had been tugged from. "I fear that any moment I'll be dragged back to that hell... that place where he is... dead and I am alone."

And his head lifted and his eyes met Yozak's, seeing that the other man did understand what that felt like, to have others around you but be so isolated... Yozak's world had been bleak after the death of his human mother and it was only through the arrival of Conrart and Dan Hiri Weller that he hadn't been alone any more.

"I won't let that happen." His hand lightly curled around the Maou's warmly, feeling for the first time a true connection with the man and the true friendship that might evolve between them and he welcomed the opportunity. "I promise, your Majesty, I won't allow such a thing to happen."

It was in that moment that Conrart stepped into the doorway, his eyes resting firmly on Yuuri's face.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what Conrart is thinking after overhearing all that!<strong>


	5. Part 5: The Sunshine Drenched Forest

**Author's Note: This chapter isn't as long as the others, but I felt it did well all by itself. I feel that this story turned out quite wonderfully! It was one of my favourites because it allowed me to explore a little part of their relationship that I hadn't been able to. My next idea however... well that is going to be QUITE interesting indeed. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the blanket! XD **

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Yozak retreated without another word, his blue eyes filled with a tangle of silent emotions, but there was a promise in them, one that told him that his actions at Lutenberg had truly secured Yozak's loyalty for what he had done for Conrart. Yuuri gave him the slightest of nods before turning his complete attention on to Conrart and he swallowed sharply at the expression that crossed the man's features.

The tray the man was carrying was carefully set to the side before he shut the door, his cinnamon eyes dark with a single intense emotion that Yuuri couldn't quite identify. In several long strides the man was soon beside the bed, the edge of it depressing underneath the man's weight as he sat, one hand stretching out towards Yuuri. Fingers brushed softly against one cheek lightly, thumb trailing down to his lips and sliding along the lower one in the most intimate of caresses.

"You truly do love me." No one had ever loved him like that, with such singular devotion.

A hand suddenly reached up to curl into the short cropped hair at the back of his neck and yanked forwards almost harshly, their mouths meeting in a kiss that scorched both all the way through. Grip tightening just a little, his mouth opened even more, tongues stroking in an erotic dance that truly left both breathless when they finally did pull away.

"Mine." Yuuri purred against Conrart's jaw, tongue tracing the length of the man's lower lip, tugging it into his mouth and nipping it teasingly.

"I was going to say something..." Conrart's mouth quirked upwards on one side, his forehead resting lightly against Yuuri's temple, privately loving the feeling of calloused fingers drawing light circles against the nape of his neck. "But for the life of me... I can't seem to remember." He had craved this kind of intimacy, his heart longing for something that would come close to what they had shared over two decades before. Nothing had ever compared... nothing at all to the feel of this lean but strong body beneath his own, the taste of warm skin and so much more.

"I'm glad to see my kisses are so affective." Amusement tinged his features, the man relaxing as all the tension seemed to drain right out of both of them as they remained like that, Yuuri's fingers tangled in Conrart's hair, the soldier's face nuzzled up close to Yuuri's.

"You... didn't mention your family."

Yuuri when quiet at that, his lips pressing together tightly into a thin white line. "I have not seen them. I never went back home after... after that night. I refused to allow anything to prevent me from doing my duty to this Kingdom. I... I wasn't the same. I don't even look the same anymore..." That life seemed so far away, beyond his grasp and one... he strangely didn't want to return to. "I just couldn't go back."

Conrart's clean shaven jaw rubbed against Yuuri's, his soft lips moving up across warm sink and beneath the lobe of his lover's ear, feeling the fluttering pulse beat wildly against his mouth.

"Would you... grow your hair out again?" Fingertips rubbed lightly at the shorter strands at the nape of Conrart's neck, his palm pressing against the warm skin, though his fingers were sliding down into the stiff collar of his shirt and against the hard planes of his back. "I liked it long... feeling it tickle against me skin..."

"If you like."

Conrart Weller had never experienced something so strangely intimate before, never sharing something like this with a lover. Even though there had been a few in his life, nothing had ever been like this, a time where he wanted nothing more than to remain like that, still and just letting warm fingers caress him.

Cinnamon eyes blinked sharply when the stiff collar suddenly loosened at his throat, a sharp hiss of sound escaped his lips when fingers rubbed over a nipple as his shirt and jacket hung open. "Were you distracting me?"

"Maybe." And Yuuri's hands lifted upwards to the shoulders of his clothes and hooked his thumbs at the lapels, tugging them apart and away from the heated skin of Conrart's body. Delighted when the soldier put up no protest as the shirt and jacket slipped down off his shoulders, baring the broad expanse of tawny hairless skin. "I loved watching you train." His lips twitched upwards at the corners, his expression showing the darkening desire in those polished obsidian orbs. "Especially when I could sit by the window and just..."

Hands returning to Conrart's chest, he caressed every scar, knowing them from when they had been curled together for hours, his mouth dropping to brush along one collarbone lightly, lapping across the heated skin. Grinning up at Conrart, he straddled the other man's lap, tucking his body in close so that he was pressing his rear right over the hot bulge trapped within the other man's pants. Yuuri practically plastered himself to the other man, legs and arms wrapping tightly around the powerful body, his face nuzzled in against the hollow of the warm throat. Arms instantly coiled around him, cradling him in close, a palm sweeping from the base of his spine up to the back of his neck, moving in slow steady strokes.

"You're really here." He breathed out softly, the sound catching in the back of his throat, his expression hidden. "Really... alive... Oh... oh... god..."

Conrart felt the sight shiver run through the length of the man's body, his face buried itself into the raven strands while he tugged the younger man in closer, rocking him slowly, letting his lips linger against one temple. One muffled sob... then another... and the soldier felt the burning hot tears sliding down across the bare skin of his chest while Yuuri gripped him so tightly it was almost painful. The Maou was finally let out the overwhelming grief and relief that had filled him for far too long, trapped within the man's stoicism.

"It's alright." The brown haired warrior murmured softly, one hand cupping the back of that dark head and pressing it in closer, allowing Yuuri to cry for as long as he needed to. "Love... my sweet Love." Smoothing back the raven curls, he felt the trembling shudders slowly begin to leave the man's limps and Conrart carefully shifted them both upwards, managing to kick his boots off when he drew them both down onto the bed, Yuuri snuggled across his chest and body. "All is well now."

"I love you, Conrart Weller. I always have, since you first came riding to my rescue, you have been my strength, my support. The foundation of my very soul." His voice was muffled against the pulse point just beneath one of the soldier's ears and the moment the words came out he felt a shudder of emotion flare through his protector.

"You are all I have ever wanted." He responded softly, just allowing them both to curl together on the warm blankets grateful to be able to share the first of many intimate moments.

* * *

><p><strong>The Forests Near Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

A gasp and a soft whimper escaped Yuuri's throat as his entire body arched restlessly against the powerful body stretched out over his own, pinning him against the silky smooth blanket just beneath his bare body. His fingernails bit into the hard planes of Conrart's back, his legs coiling very tightly around the back of trim hips, pulling him in deeper with every thrust, open and welcoming. Yuuri's dark hair spread out around his flushed face, his mouth parted as he panted hot and hard, desperate to ease away the raw heat that scorched its way all through him. There was nothing quite like it. The feeling of something hot and hard pushing so deeply into his body, creating a restless friction within him, against his sweetspot.

Warm sunshine spilled down across both of them, heating their already flushed bodies, adding an almost luminous quality to Conrart's tawny skin. Conrart was whispering soft words against Yuuri's ear, loving phrases and heated promises, all of which seemed to inflame the younger man to even higher pleasures.

The steady pace of their lovemaking was soon becoming choppy, the thrusts sharper, deeper, driving in so that there was no way to tell where one began and the other ended. The soldier's head suddenly arched back as he thrust home, roaring out the name of his lover as the slender dark haired Maou gasped out soft words of love and spiralled into blissful rapture, entire body trembling fiercely with the force of his climax.

They collapsed limply together, Conrart sprawling out over Yuuri, his face pressed into the sweet curve of the dark haired man's throat, his lips touching against the skin where blood thundered just beneath the surface. Heated breath fluttered across flushed flesh, sending a little erotic tremor scorching down along Yuuri's back as he panted hard attempting to get some semblance of sanity back.

"That was..." A blissful smile tugged at Yuuri's lips, his muscles clenching around the still half hard shaft inside of him, reluctant to ever consider having the other man slip free of his body. "Very... very... _enjoyable_."

"Enjoyable?" Both of Conrart's brows shot upwards at that, his head lifting, amusement flickering through his cinnamon eyes. "I thought I would rank higher than mere 'enjoyable' after that..."

Hands slid from Conrart's shoulders downwards to cup one magnificent piece of his lover's anatomy, squeezing both cheeks firmly and tugging him even closer, sighing with pleasure when the man's length slipped in an extra inch. "I don't know... some improvements could be made."

Laughter glittered in Conrart's eyes. "You are far more willing than I thought you might be."

"If it's you... how can I not enjoy everything?" The dark haired man let out a soft sigh, his entire body shuddering with delight, clearly delighted when Conrart slowly began to rock against him. It was a slow grind, the slide of only a few inches but... it had him practically whimpering with sheer delight at the sensation. "If it's you." Yuuri honestly couldn't help himself when he whispered those words, his eyes closing for a long moment, just revelling in the fact that he was the one that had managed to snare a man like Conrart Weller.

Butterfly kisses flickered down across the sensitive skin beneath Yuuri's chin, teeth nipping lightly at the skin. "If it's me." Conrart mused, one hand sliding down the length of Yuuri's thigh and lightly drawing his lover's knee upwards, spreading him even more beneath his body, allowing him to press even more closer. "I like the sound of that."

"Good." Yuuri's hands lifted to curl into the silky brown locks, just feeling them tickle against the back of his hands. It was only mere moments before the pleasure was surging upwards again within him as that length rubbed and brushed against the most sensitive part of him deep inside. Fingers caressed every part of him, that mouth lingering and tasting.

Their pleasure overspilled again, leaving them both sated and curled together, Conrart spooned up against Yuuri's back, his arm tucked under Yuuri's head as a makeshift pillow.

"I always loved moments like these."

Conrart stirred, his cinnamon eyes drifting half open while his palm rubbed idle circles against Yuuri's belly softly, fingertips teasing across the heated length that was twitching again with still more interest. "Moments like...?"

"Where it's just us. Just us and we don't have to worry about anything or anyone. Where we stand in the shade of a summery forest and just breath in the morning air after one of our long runs and know... what peace feels like." His lips curved into a smile, expression softening at the memories of many such mornings like that, though he had never been able to quite keep up with Conrart's long strides until now. He had always loved that hour where he could see Conrart in front of him, the man's hair wild around his face when he glanced back, eyes alight.

"I have to admit... I enjoyed those moments too." His face pressed in against the silken mass of his lover's hair, burying his nose amongst the fragrant strands, letting out a happy breath. "Though I privately have to admit, I like ones like this more." His lips lingered against the nape of his lover's neck, rubbing his mouth over it in a silent caress. "Where you are in my arms."

"So much will happen soon." Yuuri admitted softly, knowing that soon enough their relatively peaceful lives would erupt into action as so much still needed to happen. Yet, he didn't fear it this time. Yuuri Shibuya didn't fear what was to come, because he knew Conrart Weller was going to be at his side the entire way. They were together, bound by strings of fate and their love. "This time... will be so much better."

"Do you think... it happened for a reason?"

The Maou was actually startled by the question, his obsidian eyes blinking open at that, but knowing that that had been the question weighing on both of them. "Maybe. I just don't know." However, he had to admit it had forced him to face himself, face the weight of so many things that had been in his life that he hadn't until he had been without Conrart. "But I guess... I learned to appreciate what truly matters. I learned that I should not stay silent and waste time when I could be doing something about what I want."

"Do you think Gunter has realised that you aren't coming to lessons this afternoon?"

"He's probably realising just about now." A soft little chuckle escaped him. His hand drifted down to touch the back of Conrart's, their fingers soon lacing together intimately, squeezing slightly. "Can you see him? He's probably almost sobbing..." Though he almost felt guilty for it, he couldn't truthfully when Conrart was snuggled up behind him, their bodies blissfully entwined. "I do not quite know why he gets so emotional about such things."

"Should we go back?" Conrart asked softly, his teeth catching the shell of Yuuri's ear and nibbled it, tongue flicking out along the curve of it.

"Not yet." A smile tugged at his lips. "I want to feel you within me for a little while longer." His hips squirmed backwards, pressing firmly against his lover's own, letting out a blissful little sigh to feel the other man remain deep within his body.

"I love you."

Now that made Yuuri sigh happily, his eyes closing after a moment, contentment singing through him, washing away the pain, sweeping away the darkness that had burdened him for so long. "And I love you, Conrart Weller, I can never say it enough."

"And I love hearing you say it."

And both shared a silent smile as they lay in the shade of the sunshine drenched forest, curled together in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I think you now know why it was titled this XD I just always imagined them like that! <strong>


End file.
